Borrowed
by OUAThooked
Summary: He loves her like no other ever would, but he isn't hers to love. Captain swan AU one-shot.
Eryn is da real MVP for this one. Thanks for helping a sista out.

* * *

Emma Swan considered herself a professional.

She glanced down at his dark hair between her thighs, a small moan escaped her lips, "oh god." She threw her head back with her mouth parted, and struggled to catch her breath.

She worked hard, she was always on time, and she never indulged herself in office drama or the trail of men that seemed to accompany it. She made a choice long ago that the only person she could depend on was herself. She didn't give into the satisfaction of friends or in any way make herself available for more than the occasional one night stand.

She brought her hand down to thread through unruly hair and pulled as she bucked her hips against the mouth currently devouring her.

She didn't like the idea of people telling her who she is, or what kind of person people expected her to be. She set her own rules, her own expectations, and met the goals she set for herself. She wasn't by any means shy and if she wanted something, she'd go after it. Many men have tried and failed with her in the past. Although she was a blonde that could rock the sexy librarian look, she was not dumb and was no Barbie doll to be toyed with.

That is until the day Killian Jones walked into her life—and in between her legs.

Emma cried out something that sounded like his name and telling him not to stop.

She usually wasn't one to get herself in these situations—or at least not at work. She was no angel by any means, but she knew better to be involved with a co-worker.

"I know it's rather enjoyable from your end darling, but if you don't keep quiet someone will eventually hear us." Killian smirked against her core before returning to the former task at hand. He brought his fingers up to dance around her warm center, teasing a bit before taking the plunge. She could feel cold metal hit her with every thrust of his fingers.

She definitely knew better than to get involved with a co-worker—who was married.

His fingers started to curl inside her, his tongue relentless on her clit. Her toes curled, bringing her right on edge, but every time she was about to take the fall, he slowed.

"Dammit, Jones." She squirmed against him trying to create the friction she craved.

He chuckled lowly, "can't handle it, Swan?"

She squeezed her thighs to try to bring him back down, but instead he rose to his feet to stand between her legs. In one swift movement his belt was off and pants were dropped to the floor. He was rock hard.

"It looks like you're the one who can't handle it, Jones." She replied with her own smirk and hooded eyes. She reached out to grab his length, she wrapped her palm around him and slowly began to pump his shaft.

Killian let out a feral growl before lifting her legs around him and rubbing himself against her middle. He kissed her hard as he dragged her to the edge of the counter, "try to keep it down this time." He plunged himself inside her warmth, Emma hummed in appreciation.

"God, so good." He grunted on her skin, leaving a sloppy trail of kisses down her neck. He started to move at a quick pace. They've already been in here for too long, the women's bathroom on the 12th floor, that is. And anyone could walk in at any moment.

It started two weeks ago at a company party; alcohol was at play, and the mix of alcohol and two workers who have had it out for each other since the day they met, well, the results were unexpected. All that sexual tension was finally released in a broom closet on a different floor.

His hips grinded against hers as he moved with long hard strokes, "bloody hell—are you close? I don't know how much longer I'll last."

Emma's clothed breasts were pressed against him, her panting had no end in sight, "God, yes. Don't stop." His thumb came down between them, rubbing her clit, bringing her over the edge. A pleasurable wave rushed through her as she muffled her moan in his neck. He quickly followed, pouring himself inside of her. Leaving them both in what felt like eternal bliss.

Of course they both felt guilty right after, but regret? Well, should someone regret something if it felt so right? I guess it would be easier if Killian hated his wife. But he didn't, and neither did Emma. She was honestly a gift from God. A social worker named Milah. She volunteers on weekends and everything. And maybe if they only had done it the one time, they could blame the alcohol and atmosphere and moved on. But then it happened two days later in the copy room. Strong lusty staring contest, desire filling the hallway, and one simple turn around a corner was all it took. They were hooked on the everlasting orgasm they've only felt with each other.

Moments after they caught their breath, they untangled themselves from each other and attempted to bring themselves to look as they did before they started. His suit was a bit wrinkled and his hair was a little disheveled, but if anything he looked better this way. Emma adjusted her pencil skirt, trying to smooth out the wrinkles with no luck.

"I've got to get back, got a meeting in 15 minutes." She stated simply, her gaze moving to meet his. They were at arm's length now, it felt cold, distant, and it was too much. Emma glanced down at his hand; he was fidgeting with the band on his finger.

She wasn't this person. She wasn't a home wrecker. She hadn't built a great life for herself just to ruin someone else's. "Look, maybe its best if this doesn't happen again."

He looked at her first with confusion but then noticed her stare. Of course they shouldn't be doing this. "Aye, you're probably right." He scratched behind his ear, a sign that he was uncomfortable or nervous.

"Go, I have to finish straightening up." She motioned to her unruly hair. Emma went to turn away but he caught her wrist and pulled her into him.

"Not even a goodbye then?" He quirked a brow to her and then crashed his lips onto hers. She melted into him immediately, mouths opened and tongues battled for dominance once more. He tightened his hold on her, afraid to let go of it all. It was over all too quickly.

As soon as they parted he whispered his last goodbye.

The tips of her fingers ghosted over her lips, he was gone.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
